Tailoring
Tailoring allows players to cut and weave various pieces of cloth into armor, bags, shirts, and other cloth items. Tailors play an especially important role in guilds because they can create bags for the entire guild, provided the guild members gather the proper ingredients. Tailors are responsible for creating cloth items for cloth-armor wearing classes: Mages, Warlocks, and Priests. They occasionally make items for other classes, such as cloaks or spellthread for pants. Tailors are also able to make special cloth equipment which requires that the user have a high level tailoring skill in order to use the item. Getting Started The first staple for tailors is Linen Cloth, followed by Wool Cloth, Silk Cloth, Mageweave, Runecloth, Netherweave and Frostweave. Typically, humanoid monsters drop these items, while demons drop Felcloth (used in high-level pre-BC patterns). Recipes usually require thread and occasionally colored dye, both of which are purchased from NPC trade merchants. Additionally, tailoring recipes sometimes call for leather, gems, potions, or other special ingredients created by other craftsmen. Leather is gathered by skinners and must be purchased from other players. Gems are found from monster drops, treasure chests, mining, prospecting ore, fishing, and Rogue pick pocketing. Potions will need to be purchased from an Alchemist. Requirements Tailors generally don't require any special equipment or locations to process their materials into finished products. As long as the tailor has all of the required materials for the creation of an item, it can be made anywhere in the world at any time. However, some high-level cloth types have cooldowns, or require special equipment and locations to be crafted: *To create bolts of Imbued Netherweave, the tailor needs to be near a mana loom. These may be found in Shattrath's Lower City or in Silvermoon City. *To create Shadowcloth, a tailor must be near the Altar of Shadows in Shadowmoon Valley . *For Spellcloth, a tailor must be somewhere in the Netherstorm zone. *To purify Mooncloth from Felcloth or to create Primal Mooncloth, the tailor must be standing at a moonwell. Any moonwell will do, including those in Zangarmarsh, in Stormwind's park district, and just outside Shattrath. Even corrupted moonwells in Felwood will work. *To create Ebonweave, Spellweave, or Moonshroud, the tailor must be in the proper dragon shrine in Dragonblight. Suggested 2nd Profession Tailoring does not require a gathering skill to acquire materials, unlike Alchemy (which needs herbalism) or Jewelcrafting and Blacksmithing (which need mining). This gives tailors a lot of freedom when selecting their second profession. *Skinning is one of the few professions that supplies materials for tailoring. Several patterns (mainly boots and certain bags) require some kind of leather. *Enchanting complements tailoring well, since green or higher quality items made with tailoring can in turn be disenchanted to use for your own enchanting purposes. Also, many of the endgame patterns require materials produced by disenchanting. *Mining on its own is a very profitable profession, because jewelcrafters and blacksmiths both require mats from it. In addition, many Grand Master recipes require materials that are easily obtained through mining, such as gems and Eternal elements. Suggested Classes *Mage *Priest *Warlock Skilling Up * To get the most skill from the least linen when starting out as a tailor, make nothing but bolts of linen cloth and bank them. Around a skill level of 50, making bolts of linen should go gray. At this point you can take all that linen out of the bank and start tailoring in earnest. You have to make bolts anyway, so you might as well get every drop of skill out of them that you can. Repeat this every time you learn to use a new type of cloth. * See Tailoring Leveling Guide. Types of Crafted Items Cloth Armor Tailors can create many pieces of cloth armor, appropriate for Mages, Warlocks, and Priests. Other caster classes, like Holy Paladins and Balance or Restoration Druids, may sometimes opt to wear cloth gear due to the pieces' greater bonuses to caster related attributes. In addition making stand-alone cloth armor pieces, tailors can also craft multi-item collections, sets of gear that share a name and visual design. Some of the collections give a set bonus. Bags The most popular tailored item is bags, which can only be made by tailors and leatherworkers. Players without these skills can acquire bags from loot drops, quests, or from merchants, but tailors can sell bags in larger quantities and for lower cost. This provides an excellent opportunity to make money, especially from players looking for large 18- and 20-slot bags. Make sure to get the bag patterns as soon as they are available. Tailors can also craft four types of specialty craft bags: Shard Bags for Warlocks, Enchanting Bags for Enchanters, Herb Bags for Herbalists, and Gem Bags for Jewelcrafters. Such bags are larger than the generic non-specialty ones, but are only allowed to carry a certain type of item. If an item is collected that is of the correct type, it's automatically placed into the special bag. Shirts Tailors can create a wide array of shirts in different colors and styles. Although shirts have no stats and provide no game play benefits, they can sometimes show prominently on a character, depending on what equipment they are wearing. A shirt has the potential to make a character look much better! Tailors can sell shirts to players looking to improve their appearance. Special Clothes Tailors can create special outfits, such as dresses and tuxedos, that have no stats and are merely decorative. These can impress other people in town or be used for special occasions. The people most likely to buy these will be those who roleplay. Faction Recipes Some recipes are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction recipes entry. Summary of Skill Levels and Training Requirements Tailoring in The Burning Crusade The Burning Crusade expansion introduced Netherweave Cloth as the primary material for tailoring; as in Classic WoW, netherweave cloth drops primarily from humanoid monsters. Five pieces of cloth yield one Bolt of Netherweave. For higher level patterns, tailors must stand near a mana loom to craft Bolts of Imbued Netherweave from normal cloth bolts and Arcane Dust. Mana looms can be found either in Shattrath's Lower City or in Silvermoon. Specialization Tailors of level 60 or higher with a skill of 350 or greater can choose a Tailoring Specialization: Mooncloth Tailoring, Shadoweave Tailoring, or Spellfire Tailoring. Specializing allows the tailor to make two pieces of Primal Mooncloth, Shadowcloth, or Spellcloth (respectively) per cooldown instead of just one, and from a single set of mats. The three types of specialty cloth have an unshared 3 day 20 hour cooldown, so specializing is a major advantage when trying to craft gear quickly. Each must also be crafted at a specific place. Most importantly, the specializations provide access to recipes for highly desirable epic cloth gear. Each specialization is associated with one epic 3-piece gear set. The recipes and pieces for each set are BoP and are tailor-only. Furthermore, the set can only be worn as long as the tailor retains its particular specialization. The boosts spell power, mp5, and intelligence; boosts spell power and hit; and boosts spell power, crit, and stamina. Originally, the three sets boosted Healing Power, Shadow and Frost spell damage, and Fire and Arcane spell damage respectively. However, the WotLK expansion brought an end to school-specific spell damage buffs on gear, and ushered in the unification of healing power and spell damage into a single stat. The bonuses on these TBC sets have been altered to reflect those changes while retaining the sets' benefits for particular specs. To re-specialize, you may return to the cloth merchants in lower Shattrath to unlearn your old specialization. It will cost to unlearn the current specialization at level 70 and to learn a new specialization. At level 63, the cost to learn another specialization remains the same but the cost to unlearn is only , so it seems to scale with the character level. WARNING: Unlearning a particular specialization will disable your ability to use the items previously crafted under that school. Note that all tailors can make (20 slot bag), (28 slot soul bag) and (28 slot enchanting bag). The recipes are bind on pickup, but the bags are not. Spellthread Spellthreads are tailor-crafted augments that grant caster-class bonuses to leg armor. Applying a thread will overwrite another augment or enchant on the item. The recipes require gaining reputation with the Aldor or Scryer factions. As these two factions are at war, tailors who wish to learn all four recipes must grind to exalted with one faction, then drop it and grind to exalted with the other. Notable Resist Sets TBC tailors can create two epic resist sets that are useful for level 70 raid encounters. The Soulcloth Embrace 3-piece set provides a total of +110 Arcane Resistance and is useful for players attempting The Curator in Karazhan. * * * The Soulguard 4-piece set (plus cloak) provides +260 Shadow Resist and is required for attempting Mother Shahraz in Black Temple. * * * * * Tailoring in Wrath of the Lich King Trainers may be found in the starting zone areas Valiance Keep (in Borean Tundra) or Valgarde (in Howling Fjord). A trainer is also located in the Magus Commerce Exchange region of Dalaran. At Tailoring 325, tailors may learn Northern Cloth Scavenging from a Northrend trainer. This allows them to loot additional Frostweave cloth off humanoids in Northrend. This works much like skinning: after other members of the party have looted their mobs, tailors will see newly lootable corpses that contain ~3-7 pieces of additional cloth. If there are multiple tailors in the group, they will all see the mob as lootable. Specialization There are three types of rare specialty cloth that become available at Tailoring 415: Ebonweave, Moonshroud, and Spellweave. These are used to craft high-end items, such as epic robes and 22-slot bags. Tailors that specialize in one type of cloth will receive 2 pieces every time they use their cooldown; however, this is tied to the Burning Crusade decision to specialize in Shadowcloth, Mooncloth, or Spellcloth and is not a separate choice. As with their Burning Crusade counterparts, the WotLK rare cloths must be crafted in specific locations and have an unshared cooldown of 4 days. Creating the cloth also gives tailors a 30-minute buff that does not persist through death. The equivalent WotLK and TBC cloths, such as Spellweave and Spellcloth, do not share a cooldown. * (Hit rating): requires the Maw of Neltharion . Creating the cloth gives you the buff Residue of Darkness, which increases your crit rating by 20 for 30 minutes. * (Spirit): requires the Emerald Dragonshrine . Creating the cloth gives you the buff Moonshroud Residue, which restores 20 mana per 5 for 30 minutes. * (Haste): requires the Azure Dragonshrine . Creating the cloth gives you the buff Nexus Residue, which increases your haste rating by 20 for 30 minutes. Unlike the Tailoring 375 sets such as , the Tailoring 440+ epic crafted cloth pieces are Bind on Equip. They do not require a particular specialization or profession, and can be sold to and worn by non-tailors. Rare bags * : 22-slot bag requiring Ebonweave and Moonshroud. Recipe requires an Exalted reputation with Sons of Hodir. * : 32-slot enchanting bag requiring Spellweave and Moonshroud. Recipe requires a Revered reputation with The Wyrmrest Accord. * : 32-slot soul shard bag for Warlocks requiring Ebonweave and Spellweave. Recipe requires a Revered reputation with Ebon Blade. Notable Resist Sets At levels 420 and 425, tailors learn the recipes to craft the 3-piece Glacial Set. This cloth frost resist gear is useful when attempting Sapphiron in both 10- and 25-man Naxxramas. However, few people choose to wear the chest piece, as the DPS loss is too great. The mats are relatively easy to come by, so making the belt and boots for yourself and for friends by request provides nice skill-up points. They also sell fairly well on the AH, as all raiding casters almost certainly need this gear. * (420) * (420) * (425) Embroidery Spellthread As in Burning Crusade, tailors may craft thread that adds stats to leg items. The rare versions provide buffs similar to the Aldor and Scryer Spellthread recipes, but require Wrath-specific materials. The epic thread comes in two versions. Master's and Sanctified Spellthread require modest mats and can only be applied to the tailor's gear. Their BoE cousins, learned from faction reputation-dependent recipes, require much more expensive mats to craft. Cloak embroidery At 420, tailors are able to craft embroidery threads that are BoP and can be applied only to the tailor's cloak. The three thread types are Swordguard, Lightweave, and Darkglow Embroidery. These add melee, spell damage, or mana over time effects respectively and require a single piece of , , or to craft. The tooltip for the embroidery states that these threads can be used only by tailors of at least 400 skill, but as of patch 3.0.3 the recipe cannot be learned until level 420. Achievement Cloaks Upon reaching 420, tailors unlock two cloak recipes that can be learned from the Dalaran trainer once the proper achievements have been completed. (Note that this information appears in the trainer's gossip text window, rather than the normal training screen.) To learn the , players must complete the achievement, which requires you to complete the majority of quests in every Northrend zone. The requires the achievement , which requires you to complete every 5-man dungeon in Northrend. Both cloaks are Bind on Equip and can be sold. Mounts Tailors with a skill of 410 and higher can craft flying carpet mounts for themselves. Riders appear to "surf" on the carpet as it moves along. * , a 60% speed flying mount, is available from the trainer at 410. Its mats are relatively cheap, so it makes a fun skill-up point. * becomes available at 425. This is a 280% speed flying mount that requires the Artisan Riding skill. In addition, it requires Cold Weather Flying to operate in Northrend. *At one point, three new epic mounts were available at 450, each designed around using either Ebonweave, Moonshround, or Spellweave. They appeared to be identical to the Magnificent Flying Carpet except for color. However, the recipes for , , and seem to have been removed from the game. Prior to patch 3.0.8, these mounts behaved like vehicles, rather than like normal mounts. Among other things, this meant they did not dismiss instantly and took up to 2 seconds to fully dismount. However, they have since been reclassified and now behave like other flying mounts. See also * Tailoring quests External links : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides Category:Professions Category:RPG professions Category:Tailoring Category:WoW professions